


Is That a Paintbrush In Your Pocket, Or...You Know The Rest

by sinnerforhire



Series: Kitten 'verse [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Home Improvement, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: Jared ropes Jensen into helping him with a DIY cat playset.





	

When Jensen’s phone rings on Friday night, he’s not surprised to see that it’s Jared calling him. He grins and answers the phone. “Hey, Jared.”

“Hey!” He hears a bell jingling in the background and figures that Jared must be playing with Jinnie. “Do you work tomorrow?”

“No,” answers Jensen. “Why?”

“I found this video online, of how to make a cat playset out of a cardboard box and sisal rope, and I thought maybe I could get your help with it.”

Jensen chuckles. “Like she needs more toys. You already have enough to start your own pet store.”

The bell jingles again and Jared exhales loudly into the phone. “I worry about her. I don’t want her to get bored.”

Jensen shakes his head. There’s something about that little six-pound furball that turns Jared inside out. “Okay, I’ll help. Do I need to bring anything?”

“No, just wear old clothes, ‘cause there’s paint involved. And hot glue.”

“Thanks for the warning.”

“I really appreciate this,” says Jared, and Jensen can practically hear the smile in his voice. “I know you think I’m ridiculous, and you’re probably right.”

Jensen nods. “I can understand why. What time should I come over?”

“Around ten? I’ll have coffee.”

“Well, if there’s _coffee_ …” Jensen grins. “Sure, ten sounds good.”

“Great! See you tomorrow.” Jensen hears the bell again, and a small thump as a stray limb impacts the phone. “Bring good clothes too, because I’ll take you out to dinner to thank you.”

“You don’t have to do that,” replies Jensen.

“Well, I want to.” Jensen can hear the warmth in Jared’s voice. “Gotta spoil you both equally, or you’ll get jealous.”

Jensen laughs. “Good night, Jared.”

“‘Night, Jensen.” The line clicks off.

The next morning, Jensen puts on an old t-shirt and ripped jeans and heads over to Jared’s unit. Jared opens the door with Jinnie in hand and she immediately starts squirming. Jared shuts the door and hands Jinnie to Jensen. Jensen’s eyes widen, but he takes the tiny kitten from Jared and presses her against his chest. She plants her two front paws on Jensen’s shoulder and starts rubbing her cheek against Jensen’s. Jensen grins. “As cute as you are, I think I’d rather get a hello kiss from your daddy.”

Jared gathers her up and clasps her to his own shoulder so he can kiss Jensen without obstruction. “Hello there,” he murmurs, brushing his lips over Jensen’s as he speaks. “Thanks for coming.” 

“Anytime,” replies Jensen, pressing their lips together for a deeper kiss. 

Finally, Jinnie mews loudly enough to startle Jared, who quickly sets her down on the nearest chair. “Guess it’s time to get started, huh, girl?” He gestures to the newspaper-covered floor. “Have a seat.” He scoops Jinnie up and takes her to his room.

Jensen sits down next to a flattered cardboard box. Jared kneels down next to him and shows him the video on his phone. All they have to do is cut four windows in the cardboard box, tape it together, and then paint it. Once that’s done, they wrap the posts in sisal rope and hot glue it in place, then punch holes and hang the toys. It suggests spraying the posts with catnip and putting a treat ball in the center, and when Jensen glances around the room he sees both those things amongst the supplies. “That doesn’t look too hard,” says Jensen.

Jared smiles. “Yeah, I didn’t think so either.” He grabs a yardstick and draws a square on the top side of the cardboard. Then he points to the coffee table. “Hand me that box cutter?”

“Sure.” Jensen grabs it and hands it over. Jared cuts out the square and uses it as a pattern for the other three sides. Once the box is cut, Jensen helps him tape it into a three-dimensional shape. Jared opens a can of mint green paint and hands Jensen a paintbrush. “You do the sides, I’ll do the top.”

They make quick work of the painting, since they don’t have to put any on the bottom surface. Now they just have to wait for it to dry. That’ll take way longer than anything else.

They kick back on the couch and watch a movie while the paint dries. Once it’s set, Jared fires up the hot glue gun and they take turns gluing the sisal rope in place. That ends up taking the most time of anything, and Jensen’s sweating by the time they’re done. Jared turns on the ceiling fan above their heads. 

Jared punches holes in the sides of the box and the two of them take turns hanging catnip mice, dangling ribbons and pompoms, jingling balls, and feather toys. Jared sprays the scratching posts with catnip and puts a couple of treats into the treat ball. Then he sets the whole thing on the back porch to dry thoroughly in the sunshine and light breeze. 

Jensen helps Jared clean up the newspaper and they take all the trash down to the dumpster. When they come back, Jared stands in front of the back door with his hands on his hips. “That looks great.”

Jensen stands next to Jared. “Yeah, it does.”

Jared wraps an arm around Jensen’s shoulders and draws him close. He kisses Jensen’s cheek and presses their temples together. “Thanks so much for the help.”

“I didn’t do much,” admits Jensen.

“You did enough.” Jared nudges Jensen’s hip with his own. “You kept me company. That’s the most important thing of all.”

Jensen grins. “Glad I could help.”

“I can’t wait till tomorrow when I can let her play with it.” Jared slides his hand down Jensen’s back to cup his ass. “Stay the night, and we’ll give it to her together?”

Jensen leans back into Jared’s touch and kisses Jared’s jaw. “I think I like this plan.”


End file.
